


Doublesided Coin

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sides of a single conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speaker is Ashley. Andros is eavesdropping. The last line is Zhane.

 

_"Why are you leaving, Zhane?"_

Andros froze, his breath caught

_"Is it because of…us?'_

Anger tinged bitterness welled in his throat

_"I know TJ can be overbearing, he was red."_

He closed his eyes, his hands fisted

_"Carlos, it's his story, but, it's not just you, he likes you."_

Hurt hammered his heart, anger stole his breath

_"Cassie hurts, she isn't healing yet."_

He gasped silently, fighting tears

_"I can be pushy, it's cause I want to help."_

Anger, hurt, bitterness, despair, warred within

_"Is it Andros?"_

He stilled, time stopped, one word.

__  
**"Yes."**   



	2. Andros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speaker is Ashley. Zhane is thinking his line. Alternates. Last line is Zhane.

 

_"Why are you leaving, Zhane?"_

A Silver CALLS, a Silver COMES, duty

_"Is it because of…us?'_

Yes and no, no and yes, grief, betrayal, hope

_"I know TJ can be overbearing, he was red."_

Blue was silent, the Delta, DECA, were all he needed

_"Carlos, it's his story, but, it's not just you, he likes you."_

Black didn't need interpretation, he was a friend

_"Cassie hurts, she isn't healing yet."_

Pink had suffered, but she didn't let it stop her

_"I can be pushy, it's cause I want to help."_

Yellow was too, you, I can almost trust

_"Is it Andros?"_

Yes, no, maybe, partly

__  
**"Yes."**   



End file.
